Vs. Zigzagoon
Vs. Zigzagoon is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/1/2016. Story Ian and Misty are taking a small boat to a dock by Petalburg City, sailed by Mr. Briney. Mr. Briney’s Wingull, named Peeko, and Ian’s Wingull are clustered up against each other. Mr. Briney: Well, it isn’t often my Peeko takes to strangers. Ye lot must be nice. Misty: Thanks again for the ride out to the mainland. Ian: Surprised you stuck around after leaving the island. Misty: Hey, I want to see the rest of Hoenn too! It just wasn’t as high a priority. They arrive at the dock, as Ian, Wingull and Misty disembark. They wave goodbye to Mr. Briney, as they head towards Petalburg City. Misty: Oh, wow. The city looks beautiful! A peaceful little place! Ian: One with my next gym battle. Misty: Urgh! It’s always gym battles with you! I don’t know how Elise put up with you with that single-minded approach! Ian approaches the Petalburg City Gym, which is a dojo styled building behind a large house. They go inside, where a young boy with a green shirt, dark green hair and glasses is standing. Max: (Glasses shining) Heh-heh. Hello, there. Welcome to the Petalburg Gym! My name is Max, and I’m the Gym Leader! Misty: What?! No way! Even I didn’t become a gym leader that young! Max: Well, what can I say? When you’re good, you’re good. Ian: Heh. Alright then, Max. I challenge you to a gym battle. Max: Eh, right. Well, it will be a three-on-three battle then! Ian: Oh. Am I allowed to only use two Pokémon? Max: Sorry, but no such luck! I’m such a strong gym leader, that you may not even be able to beat me with just three! Two Pokémon, almost impossible! Ian: Very well. I’ll have to come back. Do you have a junior trainer or anything that I can fight? Max: Huh? A junior trainer? Ian: I’m obviously not worthy of a battle with you. I would still like a battle, however. Max: Hm. In that case, Kenny! Kenny, a young man in blue robes comes out. Kenny: Max? What are you? Max: This challenger doesn’t have three Pokémon, but still wants a battle. I’d like you to battle him. Kenny: M-m-me?! But, if your father finds out, Max: It’ll be fine! You’ll have won long before then. Kenny: Uh, very well. Go, Zigzagoon. Kenny throws a Pokéball, choosing Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. It walks in a zigzag fashion. It's good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. Ian: Mudkip. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mudkip! Kenny: Zigzagoon, Tackle! Zigzagoon runs forward, running in a zigzag pattern. Ian: Mud Slap, then Tackle. Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud, getting in Zigzagoon’s eyes. Mudkip then runs around and Tackles Zigzagoon, knocking it back. Kenny: Uh, ooh! How about, Pin Missile! Ian: Wide Guard! Max: Wide Guard?! Ha! Zigzagoon fires several green energy pins at Mudkip, who glows with an orange shield. The shield forms into a wall, but the Pin Missile goes through, striking Mudkip, knocking it back. Ian: So, that’s a single hitting move. Mudkip, Water Gun! Mudkip fires Water Gun, as it hits Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon tumbles across the floor, defeated. Kenny: Zigzagoon, no! Ian: Not a bad battle. Just need to be a bit more confident, like Max there. I can’t wait to see what kind of trainer you are. I’ll catch a Pokémon and be back in a day or so. Max: (Nervous) Heh. You think that you can win like that? Ian: (Grinning) One way to find out. Max: Rrrright. Voice: MAX! Max jumps in fear, as Norman walks into the room. His expression is serious and angry, as Max looks scared. Max: H-hey dad. Norman: Playing gym leader again? Max: Uh, no! Of course not! I was just entertaining this kid who didn’t have enough Pokémon to battle you. Norman: Doesn’t matter. I’m not wasting my time with him. Norman pulls out a Balance Badge, tossing it at Ian. Ian, who’s face is as serious as Norman’s, tosses it back. Ian: I don’t take pity badges. I’ll only take that when I beat you. Norman: Then you’ll never earn the badge. Want to prove yourself? I’ve got a kid, older than Max here. He ran off, chasing some ridiculous dream. Catch up with him, and bring him home. I’ll give you your gym battle then. Ian: You give me a gym battle then, and we have a deal. Norman glares Ian down, though he returns it back. Norman sighs, giving in. Norman: I’ll consider it. No promises. Ian: Fair enough. I’ll need him, though. Ian points at Max, startling everyone. Max: Me?! Norman: Why? I’ll just show you a picture of him. Ian: I need someone who knows your son’s way of thinking, and can predict his movements. Me randomly looking for him won’t accomplish much. Norman scowls, as he turns and walks away. Norman: Pack your bags, Max. You’re going on an adventure. Max: (Elated) Really?! Alright! I get to go on a journey! Max runs off, to pack a bag. Norman: What’s your name, boy? Ian: Ian. Norman: Then, Ian. Bring him back. End Scene Ian and Misty are waiting out front of the Petalburg gym, as Max comes out carrying a backpack. Max: Ready! Oh, boy! This is so exciting! Misty: I guess you want to be a Pokémon trainer when you’re old enough? Max: You bet! I’ll become a gym leader as strong as my dad is one day! (He turns to Ian.) And I wasn’t kidding about the gym being strong. My dad is one of the strongest gym leaders in Hoenn. Ian: Then, we may have to take a long road so I have time to train. Ian takes off walking, as Misty and Max lag behind. Misty: So, what’s your brother’s name? Max: Brendan. He wants to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Misty: Coordinator? Max: It’s when trainers focus on the beauty of Pokémon moves instead of power. A silly concept if you ask me. Ian: Have you ever experienced one before? Max: Huh? Well, no, but, Ian: Don’t knock it till you try it. Main Events * Ian and Misty meet Max, and Max joins them on their journey. * Ian meets Norman, instantly angry with him. * Ian is sent to find Brendan. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Kenny * Norman * Mr. Briney Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Zigzagoon (Kenny's) * Peeko the Wingull (Mr. Briney's) Trivia * The relation between Norman and Brendan is based off their relationship in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Max is still the son of Norman, like he is in the anime, except that Brendan is his brother. * Ian has an instant dislike of Norman, similar to him disliking Elise's Father. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan